Snapes Sister Harry's Era
by Antibellum Monday
Summary: What if Snape had a sister? What if she paid a little vist in Harry's third year at hogwarts? Read and Find out Has flashbacks of the past that is why it is K because of what happens
1. Chapter 1

Snapes Sister

Note this is at present day when Harry Potter is in his third year of Hogwarts.

Snapes P.O.V

"REMUS, SEVERUS!" I heard someone familiar exclaim.

I looked up from my dinner to see Ash, my twin sister at the great halls doors.

"Ash why are you here?" I called out to her.

"Yes my question also" Remus said from a couple of seats down/

"He's in the castle" she said lightly but we could all hear her in the quiet room, the kids had stopped talking and eating and were now staring at my sister eyes wide open.

"Sirius?" Remus asked a confused look on his face.

For a smart guy he really is stupid, of course it is Sirius.

"No, no not at all! He's innocent I am telling you" Ash exclaimed.

Harry stood up, all proud and mighty just like his used to do.

"No he is he basically killed my parents" He yelled at Ash.

She looked at him, a glare forming on her face.

"Oh SHUT UP, I don't need to hear from you. You know nothing at all" Ash said spitefully.

"I know a lot of things you idiotic freak" he yelled.

"Ohhhhhhhh really…maybe you can tell me who broke Severus heart or mine. Maybe you can tell me how your father acted during school or how your mother shunned me but not Severus" Ash said anger and sadness was building up in her tone.

It was confusing how Dumbledore didn't slap her and tell her to stop talking but I guess he knew Ash better than anyone.

"No I can't" Harry said as he sat down.

"Remus, Severus, Peter is in the castle he's the one that betrayed Lily" My heart fell "And James he told me as he stormed out of the house" Ash said as tears formed in her eyes.

"What is going on?" Ron asked loudly

WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Ok so I just decided to write a new chapter even though I am so tired and have had no sleep. But oh well. ON WITH LE STORY!

Snape's P.O.V

"Ash are you sure?" I asked.

She looked at me upset and I immediately retreated asking.

"Y-yes I am s-sure, I promise you" she said.

"But this makes no sense Ash; Peter was so shy and no one, except you of course, cared about what he thought" Remus said.

"That's the point he stopped feeling love and hope so he decided to betray his own friends a-an f-f-forget a-about m-me" Ash stuttered.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Peter can you believe it? It's our sixth year at Hogwarts!" Ash exclaimed excitedly._

"_Yes I can you have been saying it for the past half an hour" Peter said in a mock tone._

_Ash giggled and swung her legs over Peters, Peter smiled and blushed lightly._

"_Awwwww Peter got you a little girlfriend eh?" James asked from the door._

_Ash looked down._

"_Uhhhhhhhh" Peter said._

_Ash looked up at him and mouthed the words can I be?_

"_Yeah she is" Peter then said smiling._

_FLASHBACK ENDED_

"Look I am sorry Peter left you but no need to make up a huge story" Remus said, shaking his head.

Dumbledore stood up.

"I believe you" he said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank god you do Dumbledore and Remus Moony, why do you dare bring up such and awful time!" Ash cried.

FLASHBACK

"I HATE YOU! WHY DO YOU EVEN BOTHER LIVING?" Peter screamed at Ash across the great PEOPLE! I'm writing on an iPad so if this chapter sucks sorry!

She stood up her face crumpling yet still as beautiful as ever.

"Peter what is wrong with you yesterday you told me you love me but now you are screaming at me and causing a scene?" Ash asked in confusion.

"Oh don't act like you don't know, what is wrong with you why do you even care about me? Why? Am I just some toy to you? James told me you were no good why didn't I believe him" Peter sneered.

"B-but"

"WE ARE OVER!" Peter yelled and stormed out of the great hall.

Ash started to cry tears rolled down her cheeks, like dew falling off grass.

"What did you say to him?"

FLASHBACK END

"I'm sorry you know I didn't mean too!" Remus exclaimed.

"Your flashback makes my Father sound horrid" Harry said.

"He was he took my true love away from me!" Ash exclaimed.

"Question Miss Snape, why did you let Peter believe James" Hermione asked.

"Oh I tried so hard but he wouldn't listen to me"

OK! So this chapter was really about what happened to Peter and Ash.


End file.
